A Heroes Return
by Mwarren
Summary: Ch 3 is up! Link is back and he is trying to escape the wrath of an evil hunch back. Will he make it out? Check it out and R+R
1. A hero returns

A Heroes Return written by, MWarren  
  
This is my first Zelda story so check it out. I put lots of work into writting this last year and I am now releasing it. So read it and enjoy! thanks  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the early evening a young boy was riding through the Hyrule feilds on his light brown horse, Epona. It had been a great day! The young boy had gone to the market and bought a bottle. He went to a nearby river where he sat down and let his horse get a drink. He took his new bottle and filled it with fresh stream water. He took a drink and fell asleep.  
  
Two hours later he turned around to see his horse and behind his horse was a shadowy, bulky figure. The odd creature walked up to the boy and said, "Hello Link."  
  
The boy was surprised the creature knew his name. Then, suddenly the creature walked up to link and whacked him in the head with a big club.  
  
Link opened his eyes to see that he was inside a cage with a three- legged chair and a crumpled bed. Outside the cage was a small hallway lit by dim torches hanging from the ceiling. Link realized he had been kidnapped, but he didn't know why. Link began to get tired so he lay down on his broken bed and eventually fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
It was morning and Link woke up to see a hooded creature holding a ring full of keys. The thing opened the door to the cramped cage and signaled for Link to follow. Link walked out of the cage and followed the cloaked creature down a hall and up a long set of stairs. He continued up to a small opening. Link stepped out of the hole and saw the beautiful Hyrule field around him. Link's horse stood waiting off to the side waiting for him. "Go," the hooded creature said in the sound of a young girl's voice.  
  
The girl lifted her black hood to reveal the young beatiful smile of Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. "Head to the castle now," Zelda ordered, "I must speak to you about some important issues, so hurry."  
  
Link hopped on his horse and he turned around to say good bye to the princess, but she was gone. Link was very confused, but he headed towards Hyrule Castle anyways. After an hour ride Link reached the gates of the castle. He walked passed many guards and eventually into the meadow where princess Zelda was sitting on a stone holding a sword and a sheild. "Why did you want me to come here?" Link asked as he walked up to Zelda.  
  
"Well I overheard a conversation with my dad and a guard. The guard said a small hunch-backed man came up to him and threatened to destroy the castle," Zelda began, "He said that if the strongest person in Hyrule was brought to the little man then he would spare the castle."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"We are going to agree with the man," Zelda said with a tear in her eye," You are the strongest peroson in Hyrule Link. We must send you Link."  
  
Zelda handed link a large double-bladed silver sword. The sword seemed to glow when Link touched its brass handle. Then, Zelda picked up a heavy sheild and handed it to Link. "This shield has the symbol of Hyrule engraved in it. Go to the mountains of fire and be careful! I can tell evil is afoot so beware Link," Zelda said as she hugged him for the last time.  
  
Link jumped up on Epona and headed off towards the mountains.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2 is coming soon. I hope you like the story please R+R thanks a lot everyone. 


	2. Joe and Cass

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 2. I hoped you liked last chapter and if you did you should like this one too. Well i'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Epona halted to a stop as Link tilted his head up to see the gigantic firery mountain before his eyes. The mountain rose up thousands of feet into the sky and was home to the large Gorons.  
  
Link tied Epona to a tree and headed up the rugged mountain. He trecked up towards a large flat area. Link could see out over all of Hyrule. He spotted the castle, the Kahkari village, and the Zoron village. It all seemed so beautiful to him. Link sat down and admired the flat blue sky until he was interupted by two figures covered in cloakes. "Hello there," Link called out as the two figures aproached, "Have you seen any small hunch backed men recently?"  
  
The two figures laughed as they took the hoods of of their cloaks revealing their faces. One was a boy who looked about sixteen. He had light, blonde hair and jade green eyes. The other was a girl who also was sixteen. She had long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail. Her blue eyes seemed magical as they stared towards Link. "Hi I am here to save all of Hyrule," Link said as he put out his hand to shake, "My name is Link. What is yours?"  
  
The two began to laugh again. The girl stepped up to Link first. "It is very nice to meet you at last," the girl said, but instead of a hand shake she slammed a fist into Link's stomach.  
  
Link stumbled to the ground in pain. "You are crazy!" Link screamed as the boy walked up to him and pushed him down with his foot.  
  
"You should have never come here you idiot!" the boy yelled as he punched Link in the face knocking him out.  
  
*****  
  
"Bring him to the basement," the small hunch back ordered as the boy and girl hauled Link into a small cage and carried him away down a small tunnel.  
  
"Joe," the girl said as she headed down the tunnel, "What should we do with this kid?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you think we should do Cass?" Joe replied.  
  
"Lets dump him over there"  
  
Joe grabbed the small caged and threw it into the corner of a small basement. He walked up to the cage and kicked it making Link moan in pain.  
  
"Lets get out of here Joey, he will be out for a while"  
  
Joe and Cass headed out of the small basement and towards the small hunch back. "Ummm... I think we are ummm... we are finished with our deal sir since we got the kid," Joe said in a scared tone of voice.  
  
"Shut up boy," the small man said, " You and that girl will work for me until I say you can leave! Now get away from me and watch the boy. I can not allow him to escape, you know how much I need him."  
  
Joe walked back down the cavern with Cass and sat on the ice cold floor of the basement as they watched over Link. "I can not believe that, that old man won't let us go!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Joey. Now that the kid is here that hunch back can take over Hyrule and we can rule with him!"  
  
"I will never trust that man."  
  
*****  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a cage so small that he couldn't even move. He looked out of his cage and saw the boy and a girl who had beat him up sitting on the floor watching him. "Hey! Aren't you the two who beat me up?" Link yelled to Joe and Cass.  
  
"What the hell you want kid?" Joe yelled as he stood up and began to walk towards Link's cage.  
  
"I wanted to know why I am here."  
  
"Listen up kid, you are the person he needs. That little man is gonna use you kid. He has to have you get a crystal for him. That is all I know," Joe explained.  
  
"Well, at least get me out of this little cage. It is cold down here."  
  
"Fine, you can meet him."  
  
Joe bent down and took out a small gold key. He slid it in the lock and opened up the cage. He yanked Link out of the cage and dragged him out of the little basement.  
  
Link looked up and saw a small hunch backed man. The man was bald and had a large blue eye and a small green eye. "Joe, get this boy back in the basement now!" the hunch back screamed.  
  
"He.. he just wanted to find out what you where going to make him do," Joe said as his voice quavered.  
  
"Listen to me Joe," the man screamed, "I have power far beyond your belief. I want that boy locked up now or someone will get hurt!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Joe kicked Link in the stomach and dragged him back down to the basement. Joe threw link in the cage near the corner and brought out his little gold key to lock Link in.  
  
"Listen to me kid I wanna get out of here," Joe began to say as he locked Link in the cramped cage, "Just follow what I do and we will be out of here."  
  
"But Joey if we leave he will kill us!" Cass shreiked.  
  
"I am sick of this! I want to get away from that hump backed freak."  
  
Joe had a plan growing in his mind. He knew it was an extremely dangerous plan, but he had to do it he had to escape.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That is chapter two. I hoped you liked it. I am working on chapter three now so it will be up soon. Well I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading.  
  
MWarren 


	3. The escape

Hey everyone I am back with chapter three. In this chapter our young hero Link and his companions attempt to escape, but will Link make it? R+R and have some fun!  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joe, Link, and Cass began their mission to escape. Joe opened Link's cage and the escape began. Link ran over and picked up his sword and Hyrilian shield. He placed the shield on his back and he kept his sword under his shield.  
  
Soon the group crawled out of the basement and towards the mountain side. They slowly inched there way through the tunnel until they saw the hunch back walking back and forth blocking their only exit. "Link," Joe whispered, " Get your sword out. The only way we can get away from this place is if you kill that man. You go after him while me and Cass get out. Good luck buddy."  
  
"But I could get killed..." Link began to say as Joe pushed him foward towards the hunch back.  
  
Link placed his hand on the brass handle of his large sword. He yanked it out and began to run towards the hunch back. Link raised his sword and swung down at the small man. He felt a clang and looked to see that the little hunch back had blocked with a large metal shield that protected his whole body. "You stupid boy!" the hunch back roared, "You are very important to me. I don't want to have to hurt anyone, but if you don't surrender I will kill Joe and Cass."  
  
"No! Don't hurt them. I surrender," Link said as Joe and Cass ran down the mountain side.  
  
"Come with me boy," the hunch back said as he put down his large shield, "I think it is time for you to do some work for me. Take a look at these."  
  
The hunch back pulled four large crystals, each with a different color, out of his pocket. "I need a red crystal boy," the man explained, "It is located deep inside this mountain. You must go there and retrieve it for me within the next two days. If you disobey me, then I will hurt you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, head up to the top of the mountain until you find a cave. Once you reach the cave head inside and search for the crystal, and don't even think about escaping because if you run away I assure you that I will destroy all of Hyrule. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
Link was a bit confused, but he still headed up the mountain path. As Link proceeded towards the peak of the mountain he noticed he hadn't seen any Gorons on the road. "That seems odd," Link said to himself after climing almost half a mile, "I wonder what happened to the Gorons. Oh well, I am sure they will be around the top of the mountain."  
  
Link continued his climb for hours. The sun began to set just as Link got near the peak of the mountain. Soon blackness consumed the sky and the stars began to shine. The mountain was lit by moonlight as Link slowly reached the top of the mountain. He sat down on the peak of the mountain and rested until he noticed a small path leading off of the main trail.  
  
Link followed the small path until he reached a small cave. Link walked inside the dark, mucky cave. "HELLLLOOOOO..." Link called out, "IS ANYONE HERE?"  
  
After walking for a while through the dark cave Link lay down to rest, but as soon as Link lay down the ground started to rumble. Then, the dirt floor collapsed with Link on it. He fell deep into the center of the mountain, until he landed in a small pond. Link pulled his sword out as he walked down a small dirt corridor. He continued until he reached a large marble fountain. The fountain was in a large dome shaped room that was covered with paintings of fairies. In front of the fountain Link noticed a small red diamond laying on a cussion. "Aha! I got the diamond already," Link said as he picked up the diamond off the cussion.  
  
As Link held the diamond his eyes shut and everything became a white dream world. In front of Link was a large fairie coved in robes. The fairie had large blue eyes and long blond hair. "Hello Link," the fairie said, "I have been ecspecting you for a long time. I am Hido. I have watched over this stone for years. Its power is very strong, with it you could burn down cities, or kill your worst enemy, or even make someone fall in love with you. Don't you want its powers Link?"  
  
"I am supposed to give this diamond the that hunch back or else he would destroy Hyrule!"  
  
"Link you should take this diamond. You will have ultimate power! Do not listen to anyone else, you should take this stone."  
  
"Yes you are right I should take it!"  
  
"Wake up Link, wake up, common wake up!"  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes to see that he was laying in the dark corridor, where the ground had collapsed and Joe and Cass stood in front of him. "Hey Link your up," called Joe.  
  
"How did you find me here?"  
  
"Well," Cass said, "after we got away from the wretched little man we snuck over to listen to the hunch back. We saw you head up here so me and Joe followed you indside here and you just fell asleep."  
  
"But, what about the fairie and the red diamond and the ground collapsing?"  
  
"You just had a bad dream in your sleep," said Joe, "Now come on we gotta get out of here before the little creep finds us here!"  
  
Link walked out of the little cave and saw Epona and another horse waiting outside. "Lets go!" Joe yelled as he and Cass hopped on their horse and Link jumped up on Epona.  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
That is chapter three I hoped you liked. I have some new ideas for the plot so chapter four will be coming soon. Well, i'll cya later and thanks a lot for reading! 


End file.
